One electrical drive system is described in German patent application 10 2007 032 776.7. In this case, good energy storage is ensured by the use of two different types of energy store. This is particularly applicable for use in a rail vehicle which is intended to manage, at least over a limited distance, without electrical energy being supplied via an overhead line or a live rail.
By way of example, one suitable electrical energy store is a capacitor, in particular a so-called double-layer capacitor. By way of example, a suitable electrochemical energy store is a commercially available battery, in which a chemical reaction takes place. One example of this is a nickel-cadmium battery.
In the case of what is known, an energy management unit is provided which controls the energy exchange between a drive unit and the energy stores. Both the energy stores that are provided, the electrical and the electrochemical energy stores, are in this case used in the same manner.